1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor head arranged on the front end of a razor handle, and in particular to a razor blade unit of a wet razor, whereby a single or twin razor blade is arranged in a plastic housing, the razor blade or blades being fixed to a plastic spacer to form a razor blade(s)/spacer unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Wet razors where the razor head is arranged at the front end of a razor head are known. When the razor head is a separate component that is removable from the razor handle, it is known as a so-called razor blade unit.
A known razor head in the form of a razor blade unit has a plastic housing in which is arranged a twin razor blade. The two razor blades are fixed to a plastic spacer to form a razor blade/spacer unit, which in turn is fixed in the plastic housing. In order to fix the razor blades to the spacer, the razor blades are provided with perforations through which plastic rivets of the spacer project.
The drawback of this known razor blade unit is that the fixing of the razor blades to the spacer by means of plastic rivets results in the loss of bonding strength of the blade means over time, since the plastic spacer and hence the razor blades can become loose while shaving, so that the shaving or razor geometry changes disadvantageously during the shave. A further drawback is that the razor blades are susceptible to corrosion.